


All of the Stars

by sweetnsourshuri



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, I don’t know what to tag this, Longing, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetnsourshuri/pseuds/sweetnsourshuri
Summary: Panthor blurb based on Ed Sheeran’s ‘All of the Stars’ for twitter user @plumsforava





	All of the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> when i say panthor you say rights!! panthor!! also this hurt to write lol

T’Challa looked up at the Wakandan night sky. The stars in the sky framed the full moon, the orange color making it the first thing he noticed. Off to the left, a shooting star crossed the sky.

_I wonder if Thor saw that..._  T’Challa wondered.

Thor was at a beach on an island off of New York City. No one else was around. It made sense. The water was muggy and cold and the beach was full of rocks and seaweed, but as Thor sat on that beach looking up at the sky watching a shooting star pass by, a sense of familiarity and comfort washed over him.

He began to mutter an Asgardian lullaby. He hadn’t sung it in a while. The memories of his last performance filled his head.

_T’Challa... if you were here I’d sing to you._

T’Challa stood at his balcony, leaning against the railing. His eyes drifted toward the west and set on the horizon. Somewhere, on the other side of where the skyline splits in two is Thor, miles, and miles away.

He looked back up at the moon and smiled, letting his eyes gently close as the memory replayed.

It’d been two years prior, and they’re lying on a beach in Greece. T’Challa’s arm was around Thor as the blond’s head rested on his boyfriend’s chest. Thor was lightly drawing patterns into T’Challa’s stomach absentmindedly, mesmerized by the stars. Thor had begun to quietly sing, following the beat of T’Challa’s heartbeat.

The king shifted his gaze towards his boyfriend. Every time he looked at Thor, he fell in love all over again. He was instantly engulfed in his beauty, letting Thor’s natural warmth wrap around him like a blanket. No god could not have crafted a man this stunning.

Thor felt his boyfriend’s admiring eyes on him and looked up to meet them, blue mixing with brown. A wide smile enveloped Thor’s face. He lifted himself out of T’Challa’s arms, hovering a few inches above him. Thor’s eyes darted between T’Challa’s eyes and lips. Thor ran his tongue along his lips before slowly closing the gap between him and the king.

Kissing Thor always felt like returning home after a long trip. His soft lips, that always managed to taste like cherries, never failed to get T’Challa’s heart racing. Loving, gentle, passionate, and hungry all in one. Nothing else compared to this feeling.

But that was years ago. Now Thor was on a stranded beach sitting next to horseshoe crab molts, and not T’Challa. He looked up at the stars and couldn’t help but wonder, does he see them, too?

T’Challa opened his eyes. The northwest horizon in front of him. All he’d have to do is take a plane and he’d get to... but he couldn’t. He looked back up at the stars. They seemed to create a path, urging him, encouraging him. He turned on his heel and walked back into his room, closing the balcony doors.

T’Challa couldn’t reopen his wounds. Thor and he broke up for a reason. T’Challa was king of Wakanda and Thor needed to be a leader to his people. It was too much for the both of them. He couldn’t let his scars open and bleed again. But the stars and the pain in his chest wanted to guide him back to the one place he could always find a home in.

A boat passed the beach. The bright lights were blinding and momentarily consumed the stars. ‘Chasing Cars’ by Snow Patrol was playing loudly from the boat. Thor smiled to himself, pressed his hand against his heart, which was beating to the song, and listened.

A year and a half ago, they were walking down the lamp-lit streets of Amsterdam. Thor’s hand was holding T’Challa’s, their fingers lazily intertwined. It was night, and the full moon over the canals with the stars around it shining bright seemed straight out of a movie. Too good to be true.

They walked past an outdoor café that was softly playing ‘Chasing Cars’. Thor stopped in his tracks and looked over towards his boyfriend.

Barely above a whisper, Thor asked, “Could I have this dance?”

T’Challa laughed at the blond but quickly agreed. He wrapped his arms around Thor, his hands resting on the nape of his neck. Thor placed his hands on T’Challa’s waist and pulled him closer until there was no longer space between them.

They danced in silence for a couple moments before T’Challa placed his hand on Thor’s chest where his heart is.

“Can you feel it?”

T’Challa nodded. Strong, steady, reliable.

Thor’s lips were next to the king’s ear. He could feel the god’s hot breath on him and couldn't help but shiver.

“You’re the song my heart is beating to. Every note, every lyric, everything leads back to you.”

But this was nothing more than a distant memory. It felt like a lifetime ago. So much had changed, but at the same time very little had.

Thor stood up from the beach and over the southeast horizon. He could go back to the city, ask Tony if he could borrow a Quinjet, fly to Wakanda, and then... and then what?

T’Challa’s duty to the throne, to his people hadn’t changed. Neither had Thor’s. There was nothing they could do.

He felt his heart ache for T’Challa. To be near him, to kiss him, to lay with him. He couldn’t look at the stars without thinking of T’Challa, without guiding Thor to him. He couldn’t breathe without longing for his touch. He was Thor’s safety, his home.

But all he could do was see the stars from America and remember.


End file.
